


i need a coffee.

by cunty_chucky (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, face fucking, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cunty_chucky
Summary: eeeeewwwwww!





	i need a coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly beginning my descent into insanity and no one can stop me

Your fingers hovered over the leather and chain of his maroon belt, as you sat before him. Your skirt had been discarded along with your shirt and bra. You sat now in only a thin pair of blue panties. The bathroom floor was cold and unforgiving against your knees.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You look, like, super stressed.”

You turned your eyes up towards where he stood, hands on either side of his hips. His hair was as curly as ever, parting this way and that as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. You shook your head.

“M’fine.” You whispered.

Reluctantly, you began sliding the belt through and out each loop in the worn, jean shorts he wore. Hands now resting against on either hip, you dipped your fingers underneath the thin, elastic waistband of the pure white boxer briefs. You didn’t really know what you were expecting when Stan Uris came to mind, or what you thought he might have but...

The seven inch cock that now bobbed in front of your face, veins darting down the thin, stretched skin, was definitely not on your list of visuals. His balls fell out soon after, and you presumed it safe to say that this boy was pretty well hung. You wondered why no one bothered to get in his pants sooner. Were they scared they were gonna catch jew cooties? Probably. You snickered to yourself, earning a pointed look from Stan, who was motioning for you to hurry the fuck up. 

The fluorescent lights beamed down on the both of you softly as you moved to cup his balls with one hand, leaning forward to take the other one with your mouth. You let your tongue loll out, smothering the sac with your drool. You listened for his sharp gasps, groaning with every jerk of his hips. You sucked intensely on each one before, loosening your grip and rising to meet the main attraction.

You turned your chin up to look at him before dragging your tongue from the base of the shaft up to the throbbing, red tip that was now soaked in pre cum. You held his dick with one of your free hands, the other sinking to play with one of your free tits. You were flushed from your neck to your cheeks as you bobbed your head slowly up and down his girthy cock. It wasn’t long before Stan’s hands, once preoccupied with your pony tail, took grasp of either side of your head, slamming the full force of his shaft down your poor throat. You gasped for air, as he pulled out slowly before face fucking you rough and hard. It wasn’t a bad bargain, considering this was Stanley you were talking about. You hadn’t imagined he’d be so depraved with every action. Heat was soon blooming between your thick thighs.

Stan choked on his words as he tried to prepare you for his release, but it was too late. Hot cum seeped from the tip of his dick down your throat as you swallowed the rest of what stuck to his cock before pulling your lips from the gross organ with a sultry pop! You rubbed the back of your neck, not too keen on the fact your knees had been pressed into the hard flooring for more than fifteen minutes. Stan seemed to sympathize, giving you hand.

“Woooow! Stanley Uris has a face fucking fetish? What a freak. How wild is that?” You teased him, rising from the floor to meet him in the air. You both stood there for a few awkward seconds, his dick still hanging freely in the air as you both gawked.

“It’s not a fetish. Well- maybe it is. But it’s a normal thing? I mean, at least, I think it is. You think it’s normal right?”

“Calm down, I could care less. It’s kind of also...super hot that you’re into that.”

“Face fucking?”

“Yeah, face fucking.”

“Hold on, why the fuck does Stanley Urine have his flaccid wiener flying around? He seriously doesn’t think that’s how you win the ladies, does he?”

You and Stan turned to see Richie and Eddie who had just stumbled in through the door. You blushed, rushing over to the mirror to make sure you looked half decent. Fuck. Cum was dripping from the corner of your mouth and down your chin. Balling a fist of paper towel, you listened to the frantic rustling of a belt buckle and zipper.

“So uh, yeah, fuck you guys.” Stanley spat before flipping Richie off.

“Dude, sorry. We heard noises echoing out the door and we had to come see what the shit was happening. I mean, can you blame us?” Eddie blurted out.

“If you could hear us, why the fuck did you come in?? How does that make any god damned sense?”

“I, for one, would just like to point out that this is literally the most unsanitary place you could ever get head in, like ever.” Eddie turned to you. “I’m just saying- you’re going to get rabies.”

You frowned.

“Rabies? How the fuck are we going to get fucking rabies from sucking dick slash getting dick sucked in a public restroom. Do we need to call CPS Eddie? Because that can like totally happen.”

Eddie wrinkled his nose, now seemingly very interested in the design of the cast that held his arm together.

“Also, how the shit is Stan getting dome before us- me specifically?” Richie exclaimed rather loudly. You worried that someone might hear and- speak of the devil!

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Bill questioned, coming in between the three of them.

“Dude, first of all, fuck you.” Stan spat. Richie shrugged his frail shoulders, flashing a very passive, condescending look Stan’s direction. You sniffed, sighing heavily. You just wanted to go home. This day had been so hard on your already overworked body and just the presence of teenage boys was seriously getting to you.

“Okay, guys. This has been especially awkward.” You chimed in amidst the irrelevant arguments filling the bathroom. Almost simultaneously, everyone seemed to calm down, backing down and agreeing that you should all probably head back to class before you really got in trouble. You and Stan had already been gone long before the rest of the gang had very conveniently arrived. You shuddered at the thought of Eddie and Richie at the door, ears pressed against the cool wood. How embarrassing.

“I can’t believe I had to fall witness to such a...crude act of depravity...” Richie whispered as if you and Stan had put him through years of trauma by minding your own fucking business. “I don’t know. Sounded pretty sloppy to me.”

You squinted your eyes. Did he really just say that? You swore this guy was consistently trying to jump on your bad side. You shook your head away, lacing your fingers in Stan’s own. His hands were clammy but it comforted you. More than you would care to admit.


End file.
